


For Vos

by skywarpie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mech Preg, Transformer Sparklings, mentions of sticky sexual interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywarpie/pseuds/skywarpie
Summary: Set before the war; Starscream Prince of Vos is organized into a political arranged marriage with Megatron, leader of a rising rebellion, in order to keep Vos safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a medieval au I guess you could class it as, only they're giant advanced robots on a different planet. 
> 
> Also all of Starscream's guard are women. fight me.

Starscream's talons tapped against the table top. His head resting in his other servo. Already this transport ride felt like it'd lasted forever. It would have been quicker if they had just flew, but as before he was scolded for proposing the idea. Already he could hear his creator saying "That is no way for a Prince to arrive to his betrothed!" Not like he wanted to marry the mech anyway. He could care less how he saw him.

"I'd tell you to wipe that look off your face. It might make itself permanent." Slipstream's voice cut through the silence, much to his annoyance. "Only it looks like it's already stuck." She pulled out a chair beside him. "Suits your personality." She winked as she placed her pedes on the tabletop. 

Starscream scowled. It was bad enough he was being forced into an unwanted marriage, now he was stuck with _her._ "Don't you have something productive to do, say like your job?" His carrier had made her head of their security unit years ago (something he was still questioning). Apparently that also meant that she was to follow him any and everywhere. He wasn't too thrilled about that either. For extra measure, he shoved her pedes off the table with force.

She hissed. "You'd be lost without me." That was something he wasn't willing to admit, but considering that he had little to no knowledge on combat skills he was unfortunately reliant on her and her fellow guards.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself." He turned away from her to look out the window. Just because they had to be near and around each other constantly didn't mean he had to grace her with his words.

Slipstream clicked her glossa. "Fine be that way. But you'll need me soon enough." With a huff she stood and took her leave. Starscream ground his denta together. _Good riddance_.

* * *

The sudden jostle of the transport woke Starscream with a start. He wiped at a trail of drool that lined his chin. He hadn't thought he'd fallen asleep but then again with nothing else to do he wasn't surprised he hadn't died from boredom in the process. Too bad he hadn't. It would have saved a whole fuss. 

Yawning, he stretched his arms above his helm, arching his back. At least they'd gotten closer to their destination while he slept. Already everything was different from Vos. The few building that he saw weren't nearly tall enough for his personal liking. It seemed the atmosphere was more gritty too. Great. That'd make flying even better. 

"Lord Starscream, we've almost arrived. Commander Slipstream suggests you gather you things in preparation." Acid Storm stood in the doorway, hands held behind her back. "She says it's better if you're ready when we dock." She eyed him for a moment, clearly expecting some sort of whining reply. When she got none she huffed before adding over her shoulder as she left. "Wouldn't want to make your soon to be mate wait." She added with a laugh.

"As if any of you would let me forget!" If he had a blunt object nothing would stop Starscream from throwing it at her helm. "And he's nothing but a nuisance to me." Just because he was being forced into this..whatever you wanted to call it, didn't mean he had go along with every little detail. There was already a number of things he was _not_ going to be participating in. Starscream raked his talons across the table in frustration with enough force to leave indentions.

He mumbled to himself as he grabbed what few belongings he had around himself and subspaced them. It was probably a good thing that he'd most likely never see his carrier again. Because if he did he was going to murder them for having sent him to this barbaric place. He hadn't even met anyone yet and Starscream was willing to bet more than half of them had the same intelligence as a turbo fox. 

Starscream sighed as he made his way through the hallways. With all his ( or therefore little of ) belongings packed away. After a few minutes Slipstream, Acid Storm and Nova storm all appeared at his side. They shifted into position around him, Slipstream at the front, Acid Storm and Nova Storm on either side with Starscream in the center. Once the transport docked they filed out in formation. He chanced a glance backward. Even though he had hated the transport and the awful amount of time it took to travel, it was the last bit of home he had. As quickly as he'd looked back he turned away and continued on. No need to keep dwelling on the past.

They made their way through the crowded plaza. Every now and then something would catch his optic. Mainly things that weren't typically usual on Vos. Several mechs glanced their way too. Many let their eye sight linger too long for his own liking. Starscream had been told there was little to few seekers here. It seemed he didn't realize just how _few_ there were.

Finally after almost a thirty minute walk they arrived at the compound. "Not the most inviting looking place." Nova Storm said. 

"What were you expecting?" Acid Storm chimed in. "It's not a hotel. It's literally a war camp."

Nova Storm shot her sister a glare. "Perhaps something a tad bit more inviting wouldn't have hurt." She added with a grumble. 

"Shut up." Slipstream turned to look at them over her shoulder vent. "We're all clearly thrilled to be here. Let's get this charade over with."

Several mechs made their way over, introducing themselves as part of the bases guard system. Just by one look Slipstream didn't care for them. They looked tough but she could see through the facade. Neither were well trained, that she could tell by their careless gait and gestures. Any self respecting mech charged with such a duty would make more of an effort on their own behalf. She opened her mouth to introduce her party but was rudely cut off by one of the mechs.

"Prince Starscream." The first mech spoke, inclining his helm. He looked at the other three seekers. "And I presume these are your pets?" The second guard snorted with half contained laughter. "We've been given direct orders to deliver you to your rooms. There you will wait for Lord Megatron to arrive." He paused before adding. "Your guards will have to remain either out here or somewhere else within the fortress." He made direct eye contact with Slipstream. "Direct orders." He winked. 

Starscream stiffened all the way to his wing tips. Leave his guards behind? That sounded like a terrible idea. It wasn't that he was afraid to be on his own, rather more that it made him uneasy. What was to keep some random mech from barging in on the rooms he was holed up in? Slipstream's silky voice interrupted his thought process. "We are to accompany the prince at all times, unless he states other wise." 

The guards shared a look between themselves as she continued. "And may I remind you that Vos is sponsoring this little game you're all playing. It would be horrible if someone changed the city's mind and they had to take back all their funds." She'd hit the mark she'd aimed for. Both mechs straightened leading them all onward without another word, only stopping to speak and show them to their rooms before hastily making an exit.

Starscream wasted no time in making himself at home. Sure it was a war outpost but he'd still expected a bit of decadency in decor. Unfortunately it was lacking...a lot. He stood with his arms crossed over his cockpit, hip cocked out. This wasn't going to work. He'd already started making a mental list of things to address once he finally saw Megatron. This had now jumped to the top of the list. 

NovaStorm elbowed her sister. "This room kind of matches his personality." She whispered with a giggle before a murderous stare from said mech silenced her. Something told him this was going to be a long wait

* * *

At some point and time he'd dismissed his three guards. Their voices had begun to grate on his audials. He kicked a chair with the tip of his pede. He checked his chrono, certain he'd been in this room for days ---

"What? It's only been ten minutes!?" 

He screamed in a fit of rage. If he had to wait another minute in this room --

The sound of the door opening silenced him. Great the last thing he needed was to be burdened with another guard. What he was actually met with was something entirely different. This bot was nearly three times his own size. Most guards had the decency to wash the energon from themselves before arriving to their charge, this one did not. Starscream threw his servos in the air. 'The least you could do is rinse yourself off."

The other bot grunted as he grabbed himself a cube. This only infuriated Starscream more. "Are you listening to me? Do you know who I am?!"

Now the other bot turned to face him."And do you know who _I_ am?"

Starscream was at his wits end and ready to explode. 

"I am Megatron."

The seeker shut his mouth, staring up with wide optics. He suddenly realized this was probably the worst introduction he'd ever made.

_Scrap_.


	2. Chapter 2

Acid Storm drained her cube in three gulps. Too bad it wasn't high grade. She'd give her wings for a stiff drink right now. Beside her Nova Storm slumped in her seat. "What's your problem?"

Nova Storm's wings slumped. "We're never going to see Vos again." There was a sadness to her voice. "I mean, yeah, this place is...nice but it's not home."

The green seeker rolled her optics. _Not this again_. It felt like they'd had this conversation at least a dozen times already. "You make it sound like we're banished." They could all go home at any time, Primus willing that Starscream would let them. 

"You know what I mean." Nova Storm sat up. "Unless it's political business it's practically unlikely we'll go home." She stood and made her way over to the energon dispenser for a cube. She took a long swig. "I don't know." She shrugged. "it's just weird to think about." Kind of sad too.

"Listen," Acid Storm sighed. "We'll make the most of it while we're here and in no time this little rebellion will be over and BAM! We'll be home." She clasped her sister on the shoulder. "I don't like it anymore than you do."

Nova Storm's wings slumped even more now. She wished it was as easy for her to regard this as almost a game like her sister. It'd make living here a lot more easier. 

The door to their suite slammed shut, signaling Slipstream's return. She'd taken the rare down time as an opportunity to go out for a flight. She yanked a hunk of gravel out of one of her turbines. Without even sparing a glance toward the other two seekers, she made her way down the hall to the washrack. Once there she turned on the solvent and stood under it, letting the warmth soak into her plating. After having surveyed the base she could understand why Starscream's carrier wanted the army's protection. But she was still certain that with enough training their own guard system could have been just as strong. 

Slipstream groaned. She turned off the solvent and stepped out and began drying her plating with a cloth. Speaking of Starscream...she wondered how he was faring. Knowing him and his mouth probably not very well.

* * *

Starscream reset his optics twice. No one had taken the time to inform him of anything about this leader of the rebellion, let alone that he was nearly three-times his own size. Normally he wasn't one to be intimidated. Now might be subject to change. " -- arrive?" The tyrants deep voice pulled him out of his own thoughts. Only now did it occur to him that Megatron had been speaking to him this entire time and that he had caught none of it. 

"What?"

"I said," Megatron cleared his throat in annoyance, "when did you arrive?"

The seeker clicked his glossa. "Not long. Perhaps I would have arrived sooner if you'd sent a proper transport and not some broken down piece of scrap." The initial shock having worn off, Starscream was easily able to revert back to his usual snippy attitude. "But I'm sure that's a rare commodity around here. I won't hold it against you...too much." If the look he received was anything to go by, Starscream would say that his insult hit the mark. He may be forced to live here but that didn't mean he was going to enjoy it.

Starscream crossed his arms over his chassis as his wings hiked an inch upward. Already he didn't like the look of this mech. He was too tall and just overall too large. They were a horrible match, anyone could see that. He'd heard stories too. About how the _great_ Megatron fought in gladiator battles and won nearly every match. Bah! As if he cared for any of that! His days normally consisted of academy work and whatever else his creator forced him into doing. The only battles he constantly fought were verbal and he was very well trained in that area.

"So," Starscream made his way over to pour himself a cup of high grade. He took a gulp. "What all is this whole thing going to involve? I'm not against massive ceremonies but I will not have some brute of your's ruining my day." Honestly he could care less if there was a ceremony or anything...but if there was it would revolve around him and no one would be ruining it. "I was thinking --"

"There will be no ceremony." Megatron's deep voice cut him off. "There's no time for such nonsense." As if they actually had time for such festivities. It was almost humorous. "The only thing that bonds us will be what occurs within this room." He downed the rest of his own high grade as he ignored the stumped seeker looking up at him.

Starscream's optics almost glitched as he reset them, his jaw clenching and unclenching. Now he was just being slighted. "Come again?" His voice held a dark edge to it. He was quickly growing frustrated. "I'm not aware how you _heathens_ do things here, but in Vos --"

"You aren't in Vos." Starscream's jaw hung agape momentarily. How dare Megatron treat him with such disrespect. What did he think he was, one of his soldiers who he could boss around? No. Something told him Megatron wasn't even this curt with his troops.

"So what then? You expect to just frag me and that be the end of it?" Starscream's wings hitched higher as his shrill voice rose in volume. "I'm not some -- some pleasure-bot for you to use when and how you see fit!" If anything Megatron should be bending to _his_ will. Any bot would be lucky to have him...not that there had been suitors lining up at his door to begin with...but that didn't matter! He pointed a talon at the taller bot. "You are sorely mistaken if you think that's how this is going to work." 

Megatron's optics stared at the talon and then back at the seeker. An optical ridge rose ever so slightly. He had to hand it to the little bot, it took a certain amount of courage to talk to him that way. Not many did...or rather not many lived after having done so. "I have no intention in using you in such ways." His deep voice replied. "You will pull your weight just like any other bot around here."

"Wait..what?" Starscream took a step back. Work? He expected him to work? He wanted to argue. There were far more important things to fill his days with but he decided to let it lie. There were other ways to get what he wanted. "Fine but this isn't over." 

Megatron made a noise akin to a grunt of acknowledgement. One of his massive servos settled on the seeker's shoulder. "As for now, there's more pressing matters to attend to." This earned him a clueless look from the younger bot. He sighed. This was going to be a long cycle.

* * *

The next morning saw Starscream sitting at a small desk nursing a cube of energon. His helm held in one servo. Slipstream was talking about something (when wasn't she in his opinion) but he found it hard to let her words sink in. The previous night hadn't been unpleasant, actually it was anything but (mainly awkward in a sense), but it was certainly letting itself be known today.He shifted in his seat hoping to relieve some of the ache between his legs. It did little to help. His helm also hurt, but he could deal with that. 

"Fun night?" Slipstream flashed a knowing grin in his direction. 

Starscream snarled. The last thing he wanted was her goading. "Isn't there something more important for you to do than gossip?"

"Like what exactly?" She tilted her helm. "We aren't exactly in Vos, so that takes anything sociable off the table."

"What about the other two with you?" Primus only knew what they were up to. "Go bother them." _And leave me to wallow in self-pity_. 

She pushed herself off the desk. "Ah, but those two aren't nearly as much fun as you to be around, little prince." She pinched one of his cheeks in mock affection. 

"Would you get off!" Huffing, he slapped her servo away, his face coloring a bright pink. 

Slipstream tossed her helm back with a loud laugh. "Whatever you say. You're the boss." Again with the mockery. "If you need me I'll be going for a flight."

"Don't come back!" he had called after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit shorter and i apologize ahead of time.

Starscream took the free time that he was now granted (more or less stuck with) and decided to inspect his surrounding. Unfortunately it was made painfully clear that anything he wished to know or learn, he'd have to do it himself. No hope would come from Megatron. He wasn't actually complaining. The short time he'd spent with the gladiator he'd hardly had any conversation. It was fragging and..that was basically it. Megatron didn't seem much of a talker. Something that was irksome to Starscream, seeing as he talked at any given moment about anything in general. _Screw Megatron_. It's not like he needed a chaperone. Just having a bulky tyrant walking by him might demure stares a bit. His seekers would just draw more attention.

He made his way throughout the base, finding nothing of interest. Charming. So he was stuck here and now he was to die from boredom. The only things here were artillery and troop barracks. Starscream exvented heavily. After several hours of trudging through the mud and muck he decided to return to his room. He'd gone for a flight earlier that morning and according to Megatron, he was to have guards with him at all times when flying out of the base. Apparently there was a great deal of speculation that he'd be kidnapped by the opposing forces.

Starscream grumbled as he shook the dust from his wings and slammed the door to his room shut. A hot solvent shower sounded nice right about now. After that -- he didn't exactly know what he'd do to occupy himself. Perhaps he'd ---

"What are you doing in here?!" He stopped short as he noted the dark figure in his room. This was _his_ room. Not the soldiers. _His_. Starscream clenched his fists, talons digging into his palms. "You better have a good explanation."

The other bot regarded him with almost an annoyed expression. His visor gleaming as he stepped closer. "Designation: Soundwave."

Ahh, so this was Megatron's pet. The trouble with pets is that they eventually overstep themselves. "Why are you here?" He repeated.

"Operation: Check on Starscream." _Make sure the idiot doesn't do anything to get himself in trouble or killed_ , went unsaid.

"Well, you've done just that and as you can see I'm fine." His upper lip curled. "Now, get out." Starscream wasn't quite sure how ordering one of Megatron's bots around would go over, but he was not about to share his room with some babysitter. He already had three.

Soundwave studied him for a moment, as if arguing with himself internally. Finally he nodded and made his way to the door past the seeker. Starscream wasted no time in slamming the door as soon as he was out. Groaning he leaned against the door, scrubbing his servos down his face. He hated it here. Not only was there nothing to do, but there was no privacy. If he were lucky, this whole war ordeal would pass over and maybe, just maybe, he could return home. At least that's what he wished for.

* * *

Nova Storm clicked her glossa. She'd perched herself on one of the rooftops. It gave her a clear view of the whole base. It wasn't a very pretty sight. She leaned forward ever so slightly as she noted the blue bot making his way from her charge's room. Now that was something new. She couldn't recall ever seeing this bot. She didn't actually make an effort to introduce herself to anyone, but she'd figured if they were important they'd meet eventually. 

Her wings twitched. This didn't bode well. There was so screaming so that was a good sign. She was sure if something had occurred, the whole base would have heard Starscream. Maybe even Primus himself. That made her chuckle. Either way she'd make a note of this and report it to Slipstream. 

**NS: You busy?**

**AS: What have I told you about comming me? This frequency is for _emergencies_ only!**

**NS: This is an emergency...kind of.**

**AS: That's not very convincing.**

**NS: Listen, did boss lady mention anything about someone paying our banshee a visit?**

There was a long pause on the other end of the comm. 

**AS: No. I don't think so.**

**NS: And you thought I was just comming to irk you.**

**AS: Some of us have work to do, so, if you're done..**

**NS: Yeah, yeah. I'm done.**

Almost immediately the comm was cut. Nova Storm scoffed. "Nice to talk to you too." Igniting her thrusters, she took off the rooftop, heading for the small barrack she shared with her sister and Slipstream. 

Her journey should have only been three minutes, four at most, long. But all these buildings looked the same and it took an ungodly amount of deciphering to figure out just which one was their's. Flicking her wings, she flung open the door only to be met with a glower from her commander. 

"Are you unfamiliar with common courtesy?" Slipstream's gravelly voice grated on her audials.

"No, not particularly." Nova Storm slowly made her way over. "It looks like our _host_ has spies of his own lurking about now." She wouldn't trust Starscream either if she were the warlord, only even with spies it was hard to tell just what he was scheming. "Caught a glimpse of one skulking about in Starscream's rooms."

Slipstream stood. "What did he want?"

"Dunno." Nova Storm shrugged. "But I don't think there was any fighting, well asides from words. And he wasn't carrying or concealing anything so I'd say it wasn't too important."

"Important enough for you to bring it to my attention."

Nova Storm held her servos up in a sign of peace. "Just the errand bot." 

Slipstream had no doubt she would act if there truly was an issue. "Very well. Comm Acid Storm and tell her to meet us here. We have several things to discuss."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry it's taken so long to update. Life has been super busy and I just haven't had the energy to write. Luckily the semester is almost over so hopefully that changes.

The twin seekers kept their optics glued to Slipstream as she strode back and forth.

"Seeing as niceties are over, it's time we keep a closer watch on our prince." She scrubbed a servo down her face. Starscream was not a good fighter. He had no training in any such matters. His position had forbid it. This meant if he were alone and someone wishing to harm him intruded --- well, she didn't really want to run through that possibility. 

"I want one of you with optics on him at all times. I don't care who does it or when you do it, but one of you is to keep him in optic sight from here on out."

Acid Storm and Nova Storm exchanged glances between one another. After a few minutes they both nodded. "We still don't know why Soundwave was there or what he wanted." The green seeker spoke up. 

Slipstream rubbed at her forehelm. When she had agreed to take on this mission she had considered it to be nothing more than a simple job. One that was over and done with in no time. Unfortunately she was now realizing her folly. "I don't care why he was there. The only thing that matters is that he _was_ there and I don't want it happening again!" The twins flinched simultaneously. Good. Then she'd gotten her point across. "Now, get out of my sight and do your jobs." 

The two seekers scrambled and made their way out to get to work.

* * *

Soundwave remained un-moving as Megatron stewed in anger at his desk. "So you found nothing?"

"Affirmative."

Megatron's heavy servo collided with the desktop, sending half the data pads residing atop it tumbling to the floor. He had held up his end of the bargain, now it was Vos's turn to do the same. They still owed him fliers. And a multitude of them at that. 

"I want you to fetch Starscream and send him here immediately." The only response he got from the other bot was a curt nod before he turned and left. 

It felt like that simple task took an ungodly amount of time. Something he was sure the seeker was keen to prolong just to irk him.

A shrill shout in the hall soon alerted Megatron of their arriving appearances. 

"What?!" Starscream shrieked, throwing his servos up in the air as he entered. "What is so important that I have to be pulled away from ---" He tapped his chin. "Come to think of it, I have nothing to occupy myself with here." He cocked a hip as he folded his arms over his cockpit. "Something that should be fixed. I don't plan on sitting around doing ---"

Whatever speech he had left was cut abruptly short as Megatron nearly punched his desk in half. 

"We had an arrangement." Megatron glared at Starscream, making sure he had the brat's full attention. "I agree to take you as my conjunx and Vos provides an air force. Only one of these things has been fulfilled so far."

Starscream snorted. "Really? This is what you dragged me down here for?" Honestly he wasn't sure what he had expected. He'd been traded off like a pet. Someone was bound to grow irritated at some point. "Look, I don't have control over any of that stuff. All that is Vos's problem. I'm only here to he tossed around for some political agreement." One it seemed Vos was bad at keeping its end of the bargain on. 

Megatron slowly moved from behind his desk, approaching the seeker until he was towering over him. "Let me make myself clear." His large servo curled around a wing, leaving a huge dent as he twisted. 

Starscream twisted as the warlord leaned down to appear even more intimidating. 

"Either I get an air force or Vos has its crowned prince to thank for its demise."

* * *

"I don't like this." Nova Storm worried her lip as she trailed along side her sister. "Why would he have spies watching Starscream? Does that mean there's spies watching us?" That idea made her wings twitch nervously. 

"I'm sure it's nothing, Nova. Technically we're still considered outcasts." Acid Storm shrugged a shoulder. She doubted this played well with Starscream's already obvious paranoia, but she couldnt say that she wouldn't do the same if in the same situation. 

"Something just doesn't feel right." Nova Storm tried for a second time to comm Starscream with not answer. She grimaced. Usually she was met with a shill scream but now he wasnt even picking up. 

"Hey, don't worry. HesH probably in his room moping about how boring this place is."

Nova Storm tried her best to laugh at that. But something told her their charge was in more danger than he knew.


End file.
